


Babysitting

by Zouis95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Future, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouis95/pseuds/Zouis95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis babysitting Niall and Liam's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

"So the numbers are on the fridge, call me if anything happens, anything" Liam stressed, he was worried about leaving Annabelle home. 

"Don't worry so much Liam, it will be fine, you know how good Louis is with kids, I can't wait to have some of our own someday" Zayn smiled at Louis and Annabelle on the floor mucking around. 

"Yeah I know Zayn, you'll understand when you're a dad, it's worrying." Liam said tiredly, it had been a long time since he and Niall had a night to themselves. 

"Well go, have a great night" Zayn encouraged, forcing Liam out of the front door where Niall was already waiting. 

"See you later, call us if anything happens" Liam said as he was walking to the car.

"We will, just have a nice night okay?" Zayn rolled his eyes at the stressed father. 

"We will have a great night" Niall said cheekily, winking his eyes at Liam. Zayn laughed at the couple, he knew Niall wasn't joking in the slightest. Zayn just waved and closed the door, turning towards towards his boyfriend rolling around on the floor with Annabelle. The sight made Zayn's heart soar, he was feeling extremely paternal looking at the two on the floor.

"You're staring baby" Louis said cheekily, giggling at the affect he had on his boyfriend. 

"I want one" Zayn said quietly, they had never had the baby talk and he was worried Louis wouldn't want one.

"So do I, but now is not the right time, I would want to be married" Louis spoke honestly. Zayn nodded his head, a smirk appearing on his lips while he sat down on the floor beside Annabelle who was playing with her blocks. 

"That better not be a proposal" Zayn chuckled, he would love to marry the older lad, eternity with him would be amazing.

"No way, I'm more off the female in this relationship, I'll leave the proposing in your capable hands" Louis replied, he couldn't wait to see Zayn down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Louis' comment caused Zayn to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"You never admit that your the feminine one!" Zayn said between chuckles, he thought Louis was the girl but he would never say that to him.

"Get you're head out of your ass Malik, you know I am" Louis said in fake seriousness, a smirk fighting its way to the surface. 

"No comment babe, I'm not stupid enough to fall in that trap" Zayn replied, he was finding this conversation with his boyfriend very amusing. 

"I love you" Louis spoke completely seriously. Zayn was shocked with the sudden expression of affection.

"I love you too Lou, but that was random?" Zayn was unsure of te change in Louis' demeanour.

"I just really do, I just couldn't imagine my life without you, you know that right, I love you more than anything" Louis spoke with a tear in his eye, He needed Zayn to know what he meant to him. 

Zayn took Louis' hand in his, a tear running down his cheek. "I know Lou, I love you too, more than you could ever imagine" Zayn replied, he loved this side of Louis as he very rarely saw it. Louis always told him he loved him but he very rarely cried or was serious. 

"Ah okay mushy moment over" Louis chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes. Zayn chuckled at the older boy, he knew how to ruin a moment. 

"Okay babe" Zayn smiled at his boyfriend, leaning over to pick up the very quiet Annabelle and standing up. 

"Let's get you fed" Zayn said while he tickled the 3 year old's stomach, making her giggle. Zayn took her into the kitchen and sat her down in her highchair, he took out the baby food and sat in front of her. 

"Hungry Annie?" Zayn asked, opening The jar and getting a spoonful. Annabelle just nodded in reply and reached for the spoon. 

"Oh you can feed yourself?" Zayn asked seriously, passing her the spoon.

"She's three Zayn not one" Louis chuckled, joining them in the kitchen. 

"And I'm the expert" Zayn replied sarcastically, looking up towards his boyfriend with a huge smile.

"You're sexy though" Louis purred seductively, he ran his hand up and down Zayn's back.

"Louis! Not in front of Annie!" Zayn exclaimed, his eyes wide at the older boy.

"She's three" Louis repeated "she doesn't even no what I'm doing" Louis loved the shocked look on Zayn's face, he Quickly gave a peck on the shocked lips.

"All gone" Annabelle spoke proudly, putting her spoon and jar of food in the air. 

"Is that so dear, well how would you like a bath and then a book?" Louis asked softly, it was getting late and Annabelle needed to be in bed soon. Annabelle nodded in approval and Louis got her out of her chair and made his way upstairs to the bathroom leaving Zayn alone in the kitchen. 

Zayn went and sat in the couch, putting the tv on and searching for a decent show, he knew Louis had this handled and he'd only get in the way.

After about 25 minutes Zayn took to the stairs to see what was going on, he walked into he bathroom to see a wet mess across the floor but no Louis or Annabelle. He went into Annabelle's room, it lit by a small lamp that had a fairy pattern on it. Louis was laying on Annabelle's bed, Annabelle was sitting in his Lap. Louis was reading her a book but it looked like she had already fallen asleep. 

"I think she's asleep" Zayn whispered, he didn't want to wake her if she had just closed her eyes. 

"Yeah she has been for some time" Louis replied knowingly, something was different about him. 

"Are you okay?" Zayn was worried about his boyfriend, he didn't seem sad just a little off, maybe he was just thinking. 

"Nah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about how perfect my life is" Louis answered honestly, he was truly blessed in life. Zayn hummed in reply, not to sure what to say.

"It's because of you, you're perfect and that makes my life perfect" Louis looked right into Zayn's eyes with love and adoration.

"I love you Lou" that was the only thing Zayn felt he could say, he had already had his cry for today and two was not good.

"I love you too Zayn, what would I do without you?" Louis spoke, he was seriously pondering that question, his life would be utterly awful without his Zayn. 

Zayn reached over Annie to place a kiss on his boyfriends lips.

"I know that I should be doing this properly, with fireworks and at beautiful restaurant but I couldn't think of a more perfect moment. I could of picked any other day because any second with you is perfect, you are perfect. I cannot imagine my life without you, I was made to love you, that is the reason I am here, you are my every reason. Your are my reason I breathe, the reason I live, the reason my heart beats, it beats just for you Lou. I have been carrying this around for months searching for the perfect moment" Zayn pulled a ring out of his pocket, it was a simple band with a diamond in it. Zayn got down on his knee beside Annabelle's bed.

"I love you Lou, I've known it since the second I met you and I will  
love you beyond the grave, I will love you for eternity. I need you, you are my necessity. Would you do the amazing, incredible honour of being my husband." 

Zayn was looking into Louis' eyes the entire time, he was smiling at every tear that was falling down his face. Annie was placed gently on the bed about halfway through the speech. 

Louis was looking at Zayn in shock, the most incredible shock anyone could ever feel. Wiping a tear from his eye, he nodded. 

"That was perfect, yes" was all Louis said before he jumped into Zayn's arms, wrapping his legs around Zayn. They kissed passionately, Louis whispering yes over and over across Zayn's lips. 

Slowly they made there way downstairs, kissing the entire way. They feel on the couch kissing and began to make out. 

"Not on our couch!" Louis and Zayn were rudely interrupted by the booming voice of Niall. Louis and Zayn shot a dirty look at the air that had just stumbled in.

"Shut up, I can kiss my fiancé where ever I please thanks" Louis chuckled, dangling his hand out to show the beautiful ring.

The loud cheers and screams had awoken Annabelle from her sleep to find her dads and uncles jumping around and cuddling.

"What's going on?" Annie asked tiredly. 

"Sorry we woke you baby, but uncle Lou and uncle Zayney are getting married" Lima said excitedly. 

"Can I be flower girl?" Annie replied softly.

"Of course you can Annie" Zayn answered smiling at the little girl.


End file.
